backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Back to the Future extended timeline
Back to the Future: The Game's position in the extended timeline I wanted to make this talk page, because I've been going back and forth to figure out where The Game fits in the extended timeline. It can fit, as Bob Gale said when you have multiple timelines, everything's canon. The things that are helpful in the game are: :1.) ''The fact that Bob Gale and Telltale only ever used the term "a few months" in the story of the game to describe when Marty last saw Doc. So, the last time Marty saw Doc doesn't have to be when he visited Jennifer and Marty with his family in October 1985. :2.) 'The temporal DeLorean is an exact duplicate of the original DeLorean, whereas the second DeLorean partially used parts from the 1890s, so it would still make sense for Marty to be surprised to see ''this DeLorean again. :'''''3.) The original Doc in the game is erased from existence in the third episode, meaning the new Doc could be younger, and come from an earlier point in his life. The things that make this difficult to place in the extended timeline: :''1.) ''Doc needs to have visited Marty in March 1986 in the steam time car, in order to get back home to 1893. So this story can't take place immediately following the third film. :''2.) ''Doc states that he wanted to give Marty some time away from time travel, so it would have to be placed before Marty went traveling through time with Marcus Irving. :3.) Doc states he is nearly 100, and that Jules and Verne are about to enter college, so it would have to mean that Doc spent his life in the 19th century, and never moved back to the 20th century in his timeline. Because of all that, I feel the game is best placed after the timeline where Marty, Doc, and Jennifer returned to 1986 from 2035, and before the timeline where Marcus stole the flux capacitor from the DeLorean. This seems to make the most sense to me because: :''1.) ''Doc didn't want to burden Marty with time travel, so it would make sense that he wouldn't give Marty the canisters to contact him through time in this timeline. That would mean that in this timeline, Marcus never saw the DeLorean travel through time, so Marcus would never had become involved in time travel with Doc and Marty. :''2.) ''The last time Marty would have seen Doc would have been in March 1986, so it would make sense for Marty to say that Doc's only been gone for a few months in May 1986. :3.) The new Doc that Marty meets in the last episode of the game was raised with a father that supports his interest in science. Because of this, it would make sense that this Doc would be the one who would be bold enough to give Marty the canisters so that he could contact him through time If anyone has any thoughts on this, or any other placement in the extended timeline, I'd be interested in hearing them. The films and the IDW comics (minus the adaptation of The Game, of course) are all really good at showing exactly which point in time the events took place. The rest of the stories in extended timeline aren't usually so precise. JenniBee (talk) 01:05, November 7, 2017 (UTC) *I agree with your placement of the game in the timeline where Marcus has not stolen the flux capacitor. However, surely Joey's release from prison in May would still begin the events of Hard Time? Although if Marty doesn't have the DeLorean with him, he can't go back to do stuff in 1972 and the 'together we can find the loot' message could stay lost, meaning nothing ever happens. The only other thing I might add is which version of the game to use, since the dates are different. It seems that while writing the comic adaption of the game, they realised that in the Telltale version, Frankenstein hadn't actually been released yet on the date that Emmett intended to watch it. As a result, this is fixed in the comic version. I know that people are more accustomed to the Telltale version though, so we can probably let it slide. After all, Babe Ruth was apparently born on a different day in this universe too, so who knows what else is different. Olicomet (talk) 19:14, November 9, 2017 (UTC) **Since Doc didn't want to burden Marty with time travel, he wouldn't drop the canisters off with Marty, and Marcus wouldn't see the DeLorean travel through time. Marcus also wouldn't be compelled to leave a canister in Doc's secret lab. Since Marcus originally assumed that Doc never finished his time machine either, he'd simply search for clues and then leave disappointed, since Doc never returned from 1893, and a flux capacitor wasn't in either of Doc's labs. Without Marcus or the DeLorean, Marty never would have traveled back in time to find out how his Uncle Joey got arrested. And without the ripped map piece, the mystery of the missing loot would have remained a mystery. In IDW's adaptation of the game, there's a clue that seems to point to the storyline taking place in the timeline after Marty returned from 1931, when Edna mentioned that she had seen Marty before but couldn't remember where. This would mean that the story follows Marty's counterpart from the new timeline. I've been marking anctedotes of when the two stories deviate noting when the events changed when they happened in the new timeline, rather than making a whole new timeline for them, since ultimately the results are the same. JenniBee (talk) 12:39, November 11, 2017 (UTC) ***I was reading through things to see if they fit, and realized there's a little snag in the Game's portion of the timeline. In the comic's timeline, Doc hadn't yet finished the Jules Verne train, so he can't live with Clara in 1986. Luckily, the comic's adaptation doesn't mention this, so it makes sense to have the comic timeline come after the comic adaptation of the game. I made notes about this in the timeline, but I'll have to separate the game and comic timelines from each other again so it will be less sloppily done and thus easier to read. JenniBee (talk) 11:24, December 20, 2017 (UTC)